


perfectly and incandescently happy

by etherealanything



Category: Doctor Who (2005), UNIT: the New Series (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cherry blossom season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealanything/pseuds/etherealanything
Summary: Kate & Osgood, at dawn, by the cherry blossoms.(aka a ridiculously fluffy drabble I wrote literal years ago)





	perfectly and incandescently happy

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my notes app for about three years and although I've polished it up, it still sounds very much like 2016-era me. Please excuse her awkward phrasing and feel free to blame her for the lack of plot, ooc-ness, etc. etc.
> 
> title from 'pride and prejudice' but very much taken out of context. 
> 
> doctor who is the property of the bbc; yadda yadda don't sue
> 
> unbeta'd (i welcome any and all grammatical corrections)

Just as her dream was reaching its most interesting part yet, Osgood was awakened by a hand on her shoulder and a gentle voice.

"Osgood darling, we have a Code Blue."

Oh, fantastic. Opening her eyes, Osgood could quickly tell that the sun hadn't come up yet, as their hotel room was still mostly dark, despite Kate having parted the curtains. She had been looking forward to having a lie in. But no use in complaining now. She slipped out of bed and stared blearily at Kate.

"How urgent is it?" she mumbled.

"Not too urgent," was Kate's response. "You can brush your teeth."

Osgood walked over to the bathroom, hoping that splashing some water on her face would make her feel more awake. It was only when she emerged from the bathroom, face washed and teeth brushed, that she noticed how awake Kate seemed. She was already dressed in everyday clothing and seemed almost unfairly put-together, given the hour. But then, her brain countered, when was Kate not put-together?

Quickly, Osgood changed out of her pajamas and into something more appropriate for reasoning with aliens. She brushed her hair while Kate fiddled with the room’s coffee machine, and it was only after Kate pressed a freshly-brewed coffee into her hands that she felt awake enough to ask more questions.

“So what is it this time?" she asked, lacing up her boots with one hand and sipping coffee with the other.

Kate, who was perched on the edge of the bed while putting on her coat, sighed. "Sgt. Jeffries reports that some Zygons have decided that the Tidal Basin is the perfect place to take a swim. Even while it's dark, we can't risk anyone seeing."

Osgood nodded, standing up in preparation to leave the room. "Alright," she said. "Coat - check, room key - check."

"Inhaler - check," said Kate, pressing one into her hands. Osgood slipped it in her pocket before leaning in to give Kate a quick kiss. "Kiss - check," joked Kate, leaning in again.

They were in the lobby of the hotel when Osgood looked around and noticed something amiss.

"Wait," she said, coming to a stop near the front doors. "Where's your security detail?" For all they tried to remain inconspicuous, the two hulking figures assigned to follow Kate could usually be found just a few steps behind. Kate's face was the picture of practiced innocence.

"I figured we could handle it on our own. It just seemed ridiculous to wake them up at this hour," Kate said.

For all Osgood’s suspicions about her girlfriend's sincerity, she also trusted that Kate wouldn't put them in any danger they couldn't handle. "So the security detail isn't necessary, but waking me, a lowly scientist, up is." She shot a smile at Kate and took the hand that was extended.

"It could be romantic, Os," said Kate as they exited the hotel and headed at a leisurely pace towards the Tidal Basin "You and me, hand in hand, telling off aliens and strolling through the cherry blossoms."

Osgood thought that description fit their lives pretty well. Deal with aliens, go on a date, repeat. It was tiring sometimes, but she wouldn't trade any of it if it meant she couldn't be with Kate. They walked in silence for a little while, then Kate turned to Osgood and asked, "So, how do you think the conference is going?"

Osgood burst into laughter.

"So much for romance," she said, then contemplated the question seriously. The ALIEN Summit, a prime example of the world's obsession with acronyms, was the main reason they were in Washington DC. The other was that Osgood had never been, and was interested in doing touristy things with Kate in her off-time. So far the conference hadn't devolved into a shouting match, which was good, but few if any people seemed actually interested in listening to different points of view. She said as much to Kate, who agreed.

When they reached the Tidal Basin, the sun was beginning to rise, covering the sky in orange and pink and tiny flecks of blue. Everything was quiet, devoid of the usual chatter of families and tourists there to see the cherry blossoms.

Osgood glanced around the body of water but didn't notice anything particularly unusual. She gazed at Kate quizzically, unclasping their hands so she could turn towards her better, but Kate seemed suddenly very interested in the cherry blossom petals covering the ground.

"Kate," Osgood said, pivoting to face the Tidal Basin. "I know I don’t have great eyesight, but there don't seem to be any Zygons around. Am I missing some-" Her train of thought was abruptly cut off when she turned back to see Kate kneeling in front of her.

"Petronella Osgood," Kate started, and said woman was vaguely aware that she was gaping. “Osgood- I love you. I always will. I love your smile, your kind heart, your everything. I know I don’t have the best track record with marriage but maybe you’d like to help me change that?” Kate flashed her a tentative smile. “I wouldn’t change anything about you and so I’d like to know if- Os, will you marry me?”

Osgood felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks and was about to reply enthusiastically when a combination of the pollen and the emotions coursing through her caused her to begin wheezing. Kate was by her side in an instant, pulling a second inhaler out of her own coat, uncapping and shaking it, then giving it to Osgood, who was focusing on taking deep breaths. Osgood took a couple puffs and felt her airways begin to expand again.

“Thanks,” she said, once she had recovered enough to speak. She handed the inhaler back to Kate, who pocketed it.

“So,” Kate said, “My joints are telling me I might need to lay off the kneeling, but shall we try that again?”

“No need,” Osgood responded. She realized she hadn’t been specific enough when Kate’s face fell. “What I meant was yes,” she amended. “A million times yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kate.”

She stepped forward and hugged Kate, savoring their closeness and shared warmth. They stayed like that for several long moments, both loathe to be the first one to pull away.

When they finally separated, Kate beamed and produced a ring box from her pocket. “Alright then. Why don’t we just make it official?”

She opened the box, presenting the ring to Osgood- a single diamond inset on a thin gold band. Osgood took a moment to study the ring, then looked up at Kate to see that it was her turn to begin welling up.

Kate reached over and took Osgood’s left hand, carefully sliding the ring onto her middle finger. It fit perfectly, and Osgood admired the way the morning sun glinted off its solitary jewel. She pulled Kate closer, intending to kiss her, and found herself bumping noses with Kate, who had had the same idea. They stayed like that for a time, noses touching, before Kate initiated a proper kiss. Osgood smiled against Kate’s mouth and wondered how she could possibly be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and critiques are appreciated! come say hi on tumblr - @kateharper or @jennysvastra


End file.
